


A Police Pride Party

by holy3cake



Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief encounter - Freeform, Foreshadowing, Gay Pride, M/M, Police Party, Pride, Smut, Some Fluff, Student Lindsey, Student Peter, au- kind of, student mark, turning back time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Before Jigsaw's antics begin, Strahm and Hoffman are students at the police academy. They are dragged to a pride party by their friends, but experience a strange encounter. It might come back to bite them in the future, or it could lead to more tangled hearts.Strahm x Hoffman AU kind of, set before Saw! Rated M for light smut and language, please be advised!
Relationships: Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm
Series: Cat and Mouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to any readers! I just made this a while back for fun, it runs to the song Hallucinate by Dua Lipa, so if you listen to that it might improve the story, idk! But anyway, please enjoy this really weird random fluffy fic haha! 
> 
> Kudos to all! <3

_Pocket full of honey and I’m ready to go,_

_No I aint got no money but I’m letting you know,_

_That I’m gon’ love you like a fool_

_Breathe you in ‘till I hallucinate_

The flashing neon lights and smoke machine effects were the siren call of a party. The wild array of students screaming and dancing madly was enough to make the neighbours frown in disapproval, but it didn’t discourage them. As more people started to arrive, the alcohol threatened to run dry and disappoint the masses, but there was better entertainment further into the dance floor.

Peter Strahm was everything the academy hoped he’d be, young and enthusiastic. At 21, he’d passed all of his exams with flying colours, and Erickson had seen potential in him from the beginning. But he was the only student with a completely clean record, all of the previous recruits had a slap on the wrist for misbehaving, or hadn’t even made it past the final exam. Peter was disciplined in a way that Erickson had never seen, but he encouraged all of the students to make the most of their time before getting their final assignments. Every party invitation was turned down by Peter, but another student had finally persuaded him to come to the last one. Still figuring out his sexuality, he was surprised when Lindsey had revealed it to be a pride party, but it didn’t bother him. The theme was rainbow colours, and outfits so flamboyant that their elderly neighbours would complain. So when the suggestion had arisen, Peter would normally have shuddered at the thought of wearing hot pink shorts and a white tank top to the party. But there he stood, admiring himself in Lindsey’s full length mirror, wearing the outfit she’d picked out for him. He was tall and muscular, a result of working out using the academy’s gym. Lindsey had her own tight rainbow dress, and sprayed Peter with sparkles for good measure. When they’d finished fussing over their appearances, they got to the party early. It was being held in the academy’s community hall, but was exclusively for students of law enforcement. Peter and Lindsey had helped decorate the hall with a mass of beautifully bright ribbons, and made banners in support of their colleagues. The party was in honour of an officer who had come out as gay, and the academy had wanted to show their support to all of their members in the LGBTQ+ community. Whilst Peter hadn’t worked out his own sexuality yet, and Lindsey was still exploring, the two of them were also in support of the academy’s mantra.

After the decorations were complete, the other students started to arrive. As the music pumped through the speakers, Peter and Lindsey stood together holding bottles of beer. Lindsey smiled and looked Peter up and down.

“You look really hot.”

“Thanks? I can barely breathe in these shorts.”

“But you look good! Don’t you want to get laid tonight?”

“Uh….” Peter adverted his eyes and sipped his beer. Lindsey read his facial expression and gasped.

“No way! Pete, you’re still a virgin?” Lindsey choked on her beer as Peter shoved her.

“Can you say that any fucking louder?!”

“Oh my god you’re so cute. Let’s find you a handsome man. Come on babe!” Lindsey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor, despite his groaning.

When they reached the dance floor, someone turned up the music until the speakers boomed over conversations, making some students clutch their ears in pain if they were too close. Lindsey wrapped Peter’s arms around her waist, dancing without any rhythm or coordination. She’d already drank a lot, compared to an almost completely sober Peter who looked at her with a smirk. As she grinded messily against him, she hummed to the song playing.

_Body make it silly, make it do what I want_

_Oh baby, I can make it pretty, I can string you along_

_But I'ma love you like a fool_

_Breathe you in 'til I hallucinate_

***

“Please Mark? Pleeeeeease?”” Kendra begged, tugging at Mark’s sleeve. In the Police Academy across the street from the community hall, Kendra desperately tried to convince her fellow student Mark to attend the pride party. They’d been studying together for two years, but in all that time she’d never convinced him to go to any events. Mark Hoffman was a simple student, go to the academy, take the test, go home. Repeat. Period. No time for fun, or socialising. It took Kendra the entire two years just to force Mark to admit that he wasn’t interested in her, but rather than discourage her, hearing that he was gay only made her more determined. She knew that she could get around her tough friend eventually, but it was going to take a lot of convincing. When he’d seen her bounding up, Mark had put his hand out with a sigh.

“I’m not going.”

“Whyyyyy?”

“I have assignments. Maybe you should focus on your work too, instead of getting drunk and messing around. I’m not picking you up from another one-night stand.” Mark held his hard stance, only earning a whine from his best friend.

“It’s one night, Mark! I’ll behave. Please!” Kendra stared at him with big eyes. Whilst the puppy look never worked on him, he crossed his arms and sighed again.

“If I go…will you please stop trying to set me up with people? It’s creepy.”

“Of course! Anything! Please say yes!”

“Ugh. Fine. But don’t get me into trouble again. I had to speak to our professor for over an hour to convince him to keep you on the course. Don’t make out with men twice your age.” Mark rolled his eyes as Kendra squealed and hugged him. After they parted, Mark went home and spent two hours trying to choose something for the party. His wardrobe consisted of black long-sleeved shirts and leather jackets. Fashion wasn’t his favourite subject, but his outfits still extenuated his large muscles and he dressed smartly. When he brushed his fingers over his shirts, he lingered on one that Kendra had brought him last year. It was a red silk blouse, long sleeved and still pristine as it hadn’t been worn before. Pairing it with black jeans, he titled his head in the mirror. His hair was getting long, just flowing past his shoulders. Shrugging, he brushed through it and left the brown waves sashaying beside his face.

Leaving the house, Mark received a text from Kendra to meet her in front of the hall but not to go in without her. The loud music and smoke made Mark wrinkle his nose, but he waited duly, like the good friend he was. Kendra soon appeared, wearing a very tight mini-dress covered in glitter and what seemed to be paint, but it was debatable. She dragged Mark into a halogenic mayhem, and whilst he’d decided on a neutral outfit, he stuck out in the crowd. Everyone around him sported florescent colours and glitter, which was intimidating but intriguing. It was his first time at a pride party, it was mesmerising to watch a sea of colour and mass of bodies dancing together in messy unison.

“Do you want a drink?” Kendra shouted, trying to get Mark’s attention. Snapping out of his curiosity, Mark nodded and followed her to the bar.

“Hi there. Can I get a gin and tonic please? Mark, what do you want?”

“Uh….just an orange juice…” Mark sat on one of the bar stools, still staring at everyone. Having only drunk alcohol a few times, he wasn’t sure he would be able to think straight in such a heavily luminous room if he started drinking fast. Kendra passed him the glass and sipped her own, joining him watching the crowd.

“Hey! Do you know those guys? I saw them in our classroom the other day.” Kendra pointed at Lindsey and Peter dancing. Mark stared and shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

“Who are they?”

“Lindsey Perez and Peter Strahm. Top of their class, apparently they are shining stars. Professor Dean told me to get acquainted with them, see if I can learn something.” Kendra smiled and giggled at Mark’s disapproving face.

“You couldn’t learn anything from them. You don’t pay attention as it is.” Mark dodged a swipe from his friend, smirking when she groaned.

“Okay, but I’m going to say hello anyway. Come with!” She tugged his arm but he shook his head.

“I’m good here.” Mark said sternly, dismissing Kendra as she ran away. When she reached the two strangers, Mark overheard his name and sighed deeply as he looked up. But as he did so, he met the soft blue eyes of an unknown man. He was taken aback, the two of them gazing at each other from across the way. Even though he wanted to look away, he couldn’t. He stared into the blue-grey depths with fascination. A bolt of electric went through his body, and he was struck right down to his core. Who was this mysterious man with an ability to strike him into silence?

***

_No, I couldn't live without your touch_

_No, I could never have too much_

_I'll breathe you in forever and ever_

_Hallucinate_

Messy dancing and Lindsey’s crazy jokes made Peter laugh, and actually he started to enjoy himself, much to his own dismay. Perhaps it was the beer, or his classmate’s fun nature but he was beginning to dance with her, both of them just jumping about madly or grinding jokingly against each other. As the songs got louder, more students joined them on the dancefloor, with no inhibitions or fear. It was a display of love and acceptance, and it put his own mind at ease being around people that were so absorbed in dancing and loving that they didn’t care about anything else. Various couples made out nearby, and Lindsey laughed when Peter looked a little scared at how close people were getting.

“Hey, don’t get any ideas!” Lindsey giggled and used Peter’s hand to spin herself around. Peter smirked and shook his head. As they danced, a short blonde girl bounced up to them, drink in hand. Peter thought he had seen her around the academy once or twice, but it was so dark he wasn’t sure.

“Hello! You’re Lindsey and Peter right?” She smiled brightly, sipping her drink. Both of them nodded, whilst Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Have we met before?”

“Oh, no! I know you both by reputation. You’re amazing! I’m Kendra, and I’m here with my friend Mark. He’s a real hard-ass though, I asked him to come over here too but he said no.”

“Which one is your friend?”

“The dark-haired one. You can’t miss him, I bet he’s glaring at me from the bar.” Kendra sighed, glancing over her shoulder. Peter looked over at the bar, immediately spotting a lone man, different to everyone else in the party. But he felt his eyes widening as the shady man stared straight back at him, deep blue eyes piercing into his pupils. The room swirled around him in a blur of colour, but all he could see were the sapphire orbs that were trained on him, following his every movement. After a few minutes, Peter lowered his head, his dark fringe falling into his eyes. Lindsey frowned and nudged him, clicking her fingers.

“Pete? What’s wrong?” She asked as Peter patted her shoulder.

“I’m good. Kendra, do you want to dance with us?” Peter tried to forget the previous encounter and held his hands out for both girls. Kendra and Lindsey smiled, taking his hands and dancing together. As the three of them danced together, a very flirtatious song played over the speakers and made Kendra giggle.

“Peter, do you like this kind of music?” She grinned, stopping her dancing to drink. Lindsey burst into laughter and smiled at her.

“Yeah, right! This song is way too sexual for him.” Lindsey smirked and Peter frowned, crossing his arms.

“Rude. Kendra, come here and help me wipe the smile off her face.” Peter smirked as Kendra took his hand. The two of them started grinding against each other, with Peter shaking his hips in a way that Lindsey had never seen before. Putting his hands on her waist, Kendra used him like a glorified pole, making Lindsey clap her hands and grin. Peter couldn’t help but glance over at the bar every few seconds, licking his lips slightly when Mark looked in their direction.

“Get a room you two.” Lindsey smirked.

“Don’t tell me you’re hooking up with another random guy?” A deep voice made all three of them jump.

***

_I hallucinate when you call my name_

_Got stars in my eyes_

_And they don't fade when you come my way_

_I'm losing my m-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_I hallucinate when you call my name_

_Got stars in my_

After maintaining eye contact with a handsome stranger, Mark sat sipping his drink feeling strange. He wasn’t expecting to see the man stare at him multiple times, shooting suggestive looks at him whilst he danced with Kendra. He didn’t like the way Kendra was throwing herself all over this stranger, and whilst he’d been worried about her welfare, he couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealously. But it was almost as though the man was enticing him over with every glance, he didn’t seem remotely interested in Kendra rubbing herself all over him. At first he was happy with making brief eye contact, but then he saw the stranger licking his lip, and his legs moved without his permission. The action had the desired effect, and Mark moved over within seconds.

“Don’t tell me you’re hooking up with another random guy?” Mark said, his voice startling everyone around him. Kendra sighed and detached from Peter, frowning at him.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a killjoy.” Kendra finished her drink, and Lindsey smiled softly.

“It’s Mark right? Our professor mentioned you.”

“Oh?”

“Says you’re amazing. I’m Lindsey.” Lindsey nodded, still smiling. Mark nodded back at her, standing awkwardly beside Kendra.

“Would you guys excuse me? I need the toilet. Be right back.” Peter gave Lindsey a quick hug then disappeared. Mark looked after him, and without a word followed him a few paces behind. Lindsey and Kendra looked at each other with a smirk, before heading deeper into the dance floor.

Peter was washing his hands when Mark entered the restroom, and he glanced behind him to catch him staring again. Mark stood by one of the stalls, eyes never leaving him.

“You don’t come here often do you?” Peter smirked, drying his hands. Mark flinched and looked down at the floor.

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re dressed differently. I mean, you look really nice. But like you should be at a formal party, not surrounded by drunks like Lindsey and Kendra.”

“Kendra made me come…”

“Lindsey made me come too. But uh…I’m enjoying myself. It’s Mark right?” Peter held his hand out. Mark nodded and shook his hand, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m Peter. I saw you staring.”

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Shame.” Peter grinned and stood beside him, leaning on a different stall door. Mark looked at him with a curious look in his eyes.

“Okay, I was staring. Because I’ve never seen anyone wear hot pink shorts before. Or at least, that short.” Mark smirked a little, earning a chuckle from Peter.

“Not my idea. But maybe I made the right decision, if I got your attention.” Peter turned to face away from him, displaying his ass. He looked over his shoulder, smirking as Mark’s eyes adverted.

“Checking me out?”

“No!” Mark protested, crossing his arms. Peter faced him again and moved closer, placing his hands on his blouse.

“I like your shirt. But if you want to blend instead of stand out, here.” Peter popped a few buttons out of his blouse and opened it, revealing half a toned torso. Mark felt his stomach flutter a little at Peter’s movements, and looked at the sinks.

“T-Thanks.” Mark felt Peter remove his hands and head for the door. As he heard his footsteps, his arm shot out and gripped Peter’s wrist before he could leave. His head wasn’t in control anymore, as he pushed Peter against the stall door, using the weight of his body to keep him in place. He looked into his beautiful eyes again, and heard Peter’s heartbeat.

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to do that…” Peter whispered breathily, giving Mark all the motivation he needed to smash their lips together in a heated moment of desire.

***

_Wanna be at where you are_

_Let's go dancing in the dark_

_Don't wait, you can push to start_

_Lose control_

_Kill me slowly with your kiss_

_Wrap me 'round your fingertips_

_Damn, I need another hit_

_Make me lose my mind_

Pulling Mark against him as they kissed, Peter felt extremely dizzy and his vision blurred as his lips were captured in a bruising grip. He shut his eyes and breathed in the scent of cologne and soap radiating off the man pressed into him. As he looped his arms around him, he could heard Mark panting softly as he pulled off.

“Fuck…” Mark said as he leaned against the metal. Peter stood up a little and looked at him, his lids glazed over in want.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I want….more than that…” Hearing Mark’s slightly bashful voice made Peter smirk, and he pulled him back to his lips, kissing him hard.

Neither man knew what delirious force had them clawing at each other and fucking in the middle of the restroom, but it was a magnetic attraction that neither one of them could deny. Both of them lost their virginity that night, and as Peter stood against the stall door with Mark panting hard in his arms and ass throbbing like mad, a thought occurred to him that would haunt him for over 20 years. And it was no coincidence, when the two men crossed paths again, that it would continue to linger in his mind.

_I hallucinate when you call my name_

_Got stars in my eyes_

_And they don't fade when you come my way_

_I'm losing my m-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_M-m-m-mind_

_I hallucinate when you call my name_

_Got stars in my….._

***

“Detective Hoffman. I’m special agent Strahm, this is special agent Perez. We're here to help find who your department couldn't, detective. The person helping Jigsaw and Amanda Young.” Peter frowned, but Mark saw the hidden spark behind his eyes. He remembered him, and the wild ride wasn’t over yet.


	2. Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do another chapter of this, detailing the aftermath of the pride party, and Peter’s walk of shame home. I’m doing this because I have an obsession with young Mark and Peter, like wishing they’d met each other when they were younger! Also you’ve probably noticed that I adore Dua Lipa, so I’ve been doing this to various songs! This one, Hotter than Hell (which I personally think suits Mark rather well, lol!) Have fun!

_He calls me the devil_

_I make him wanna sin_

_Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in_

_Must be homesick for the real_

_I'm the realest it gets_

_You probably still adore me_

_With my hands around your neck_

***

Vanishing within a haze of colourful lights and fast-paced music, Peter Strahm found himself in the arms of a unknown student. After a very strange first experience at the pride party, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole thing. He’d been happy that Lindsey had convinced him to go, but the last thing he expected was to wind up in someone else’s bed, with a total stranger. Blinking rapidly, Peter’s previous sweet slumber was interrupted by the unfamiliarity of the room around him. The clock told him that it was 6AM, but the noise of the party still boomed in the distance. It was still dark, and as he rubbed his eyes, he tried to work out where he was. There was a large shelf of books, some titles he’d read himself, and some he’d never even dare to open due to their longwinded inventory. The strong scent of unfamiliar cologne made his nose twitch, and whilst he wasn’t able to see much of the room, it was definitely a lot larger than his own dormitory. Whoever was occupying this room was rich. Closing his eyes and feeling around the double bed, Peter was relieved to find that he was alone, but he wasn’t sure how long for. Leaping out of the bed, he quickly found his white vest and hot pink shorts, shoving them on in a desperate rush. He had however, misplaced his underwear somewhere. Searching for a few moments, he shrugged and decided to leave without them, but he made a mental note to never go commando again.

As Peter tiptoed across campus, various drunk students stumbled past him but didn’t pay too much attention, to his relief. He couldn’t see Lindsey, so he snuck into his own dormitory and locked the door, sighing loudly when he realized his walk of shame hadn’t been witnessed. As he collapsed on his bed, he sniffed in disgust at himself. The smell of cologne and sweat was a very disgusting mix, and adding yesterday’s clothes to the mix made him shudder. Peter stripped and made his way to the shower, sighing happily when the hot water hit his skin. Although he thought his antics would go unnoticed, as he left the shower he passed the full-length mirror and screeched when he was greeted with remnants of the night before. His neck and collarbone were littered with bruises, even though they didn’t show fully just yet, the colour was beginning to darken. There was no way he was getting into class without being noticed, so in one last minute attempt, he grabbed Lindsey’s concealer from the shared bathroom in a panic.

***

_Can you feel the warmth, yeah_

_'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol_

_Where I'm coming from, yeah_

_Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb_

Despite his rule of never having sex with someone in a public place, Mark couldn’t help but feel smug as he headed towards his dormitory bathroom. He’d been so adverse to going to the party, but he wanted to thank Kendra for dragging him there. It was still in his best interest to check that Kendra had made her way back, so after he’d finished in the bathroom he knocked on her door gently. A loud snore reassured him that she’d returned safely, and he headed back to his own room. As he slipped back inside, he made his way to the bed quietly, not wanting to disturb the man he’d left sleeping there. But as he pulled the covers back, he frowned when nobody was there. Peter had already gone, in the space of five minutes. With a deeply frustrated sigh, Mark checked his clock and realized that it was morning, despite the darkness creeping in through the window.

Throwing a towel over his shoulder, he made his way towards the bathroom to start his daily routine, but his eyes caught something sticking out of his dresser. Pulling the unknown item out with a hard tug, Mark raised his eyebrows and laughing loudly as he inspected it. It was a pair of light blue boxers, slightly too small to be his own. On the back, someone had written “call me” and left a phone number in black marker pen. Whilst the man had left, it was clear that it was just the first of many nights in each other’s arms. Mark smiled to himself as he continued his journey to the shower, a clear goal forming in his mind for the day.

***

_'Cause we're hot like hell_

_Does it burn when I'm not there?_

_When you're by yourself_

_Am I the answer to your prayers_

_I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven_

_And I'll give it to you_

_Hotter than hell_

_Hotter than hell_

The patter of feet called out to remind Peter that he had a class in half an hour, and even though he’d spent an hour trying to hide his neck, he threw the foundation down in retaliation and opted inside for a large coat, scarf and beanie. His police academy uniform covered most of the worst bites, but they would still be visible if he didn’t attempt to hide them. He’d showered three times, but the smell of Mark still lingered, and he bit his nervously as he went to wait for Lindsey. They always attended class together, so he prayed that she wouldn’t ask questions. Of course he was wrong, as Lindsey opened the door and launched herself at him.

“Peter! Where the fuck have you been?! I lost you last night!”

“I-I just came back early….”

“Bullshit! None of our housemates saw you, until this morning. So where were you?!”

“Ah….i’m sorry. I passed out on a bench…..you know what I’m like when I drink…..Sorry Lind…”

“I should’ve known. You can’t take your alcohol. But……when you only had like one beer?”

“Kendra and I did shots…” He lied.

“Oh my god. Come on, let’s go to class, lightweight.” Lindsey shut her door and rolled her eyes, walking ahead of Peter briskly. Peter gulped as they went outside, it was extremely sunny and he was beginning to overheat in his coat and scarf. Students stared at him in confused for his fashion choices, and Lindsey turned around with her eyebrow raised.

“Peter? Aren’t you warm?”

“No…”

“Come on, give it up. You’re hiding something.”

“Lindsey! That’s outrageous.”

“Take off the coat.”

“H-huh?”

“Take. It. Off.”

“No!” Peter struggled as Lindsey ripped his coat off in seconds, only revealing his uniform. She smirked and stroked his scarf.

“Lindsey, seriously. You’re being weird.”

“I’m not the one wearing winter clothes in the middle of summer.” She reached up and took his beanie off, ruffling his hair playfully as she did. With her spare hand clasped around his scarf, Peter frowned at her.

“Lind! Please don’t…I’ll be ruined…”

“Ruined?! Oh my god, what is it?!”

“I…..I…..um…”

“Babe, you can tell me.”

“It’s not that easy…”

Lindsey sighed at Peter’s words and yanked his scarf off, taking almost a whole bottle of foundation with it. Peter gasped and covered his neck, smearing even more powder. Since the foundation was the wrong colour, Peter’s neck was covered in dark splodges, some were beige and some were purple. Lindsey’s jaw dropped and she started laughing.

“You little shit! You stole my foundation. And you got laid!”

“Lindsey! Please keep your voice down!”

“You’re in so much trouble after class!” Lindsey continued to laugh as she gave Peter his scarf back and they entered their first class.

***

_You're my manna from heaven_

_We all gotta get fed_

_Can't let me know I'm wanted_

_Can't let me in your head_

_I'm not here to make you kneel_

_But it's praise that I'll get_

_You ain't gonna walk free boy_

_Not finished with you yet, no_

Kendra walked in tow with Mark after their first class, bending his ear about various events that had happened at the party. To Mark’s astonishment, she’d behaved herself, unlike him.

“So, Lindsey invited me out for drinks! She’s so cool!”

“At least you’ve made a friend.”

“Yeah! So, are you gonna be cryptic with me all morning?”

“Cryptic?”

“Where did you go last night? I heard you come in to the dorms, but….there was a lot of noise.”

“Noise?”

“Mark, just tell me! Did you lose your virginity last night?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. I’m not telling.” Mark held his chin in the air as Kendra squealed in anguish, desperate to find out but knowing that Mark never told anyone his secrets. As they made their way to the communal gardens, he saw Peter and Lindsey sitting together in deep conversation. The classes may have been different, but everyone had similar timetables, so it was either a happy coincidence, or fate that drew the two men back together. Kendra rushed ahead as she saw Lindsey, and he watched as the two girls embraced.

“Kendra! It’s great to see you again!”

“Lindsey! I had a blast last night, thank you! Oh, hey Peter!” Mark followed Kendra’s gaze as she smiled at the man, ducking his head and nodded shyly. Leaning against the wall, Mark stared at Peter until his gaze burned into his back, and the other man dared to look up at everyone.

“Hi Mark! Why don’t you two join us?” Lindsey smiled as Kendra sat down on the grass, opposite Peter. Mark joined Kendra on the grass, leaning back and showing off his body, purposely. Lindsey beamed at the two of them, putting her hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Maybe you guys can help me. Peter’s being so secretive.” She said, grinning. Peter shot her a warning look, but she continued with her investigation.

“What happened?!” Kendra asked eagerly, leaning forward. Mark continued to lean back, staring straight at Peter, his gaze was hard and unyielding.

“He got lucky last night. But he won’t tell me who it was.”

“Lindsey, can we not do this…” Peter whined, still painfully aware of Mark’s eyes on him.

“Then just tell me! My best friend loses his virginity and I don’t even get to know the lucky guy or girl?”

“Do you really need to know me that intimately?”

“Pleaaaase?” Both girls held their hands together whilst Peter rubbed his forehead in frustration. Mark smirked, his face full of devious intentions.

“Lindsey, how intimately do you know Peter?” Mark asked.

“He barely tells me anything.”

“Did you know that he has a tattoo on his thigh? Just under his hip bone.”

Peter looked up, his face immediately turning to panic. Lindsey furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Kendra, who was looking back at her with equal confusion.

“How did you…”

“I think these belong to you, Pete.” Mark stood up and dropped the boxers in Peter’s lap, still smirking madly as he whispered in his ear. As he sashayed off, he heard squealing behind him.

***

_Can you feel the warmth, yeah_

_'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol_

_Where I'm coming from, yeah_

_Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb_

“YOU SLEPT WITH MARK FREAKING HOFFMAN!?” Kendra jumped around madly, throwing random blades of grass at Peter. Lindsey couldn’t stop laughing at her reaction, whilst Peter just stared down at the boxers in his lap. He couldn’t remember writing on them, but they were definitely his. After the sheer horror had subsided, he stuffed the boxers in his pocket and looked up at the girls.

“I’m gonna kill him. Excuse me, ladies.” Peter stood up and marched after Mark, leaving the two girls laughing madly at his anger. After walking at an extremely fast pace to keep up with Mark’s sauntering steps, Peter finally caught up with him and shoved his way into the dormitory that he’d previously been desperate to escape from.

“Hey, this is my room. I don’t remember inviting you in here.” Mark shrugged, perching on his bed. Peter’s face was red from anger and he huffed, crossing his arms.

“Why the fuck did you tell them?!”

“I didn’t realize you were desperate to forget?”

“Why wouldn’t I?! I was a total slut last night, and not that you’d care but I have a reputation to think about.”

“A reputation to be a stuck-up asshole all the time?” Mark smirked, his words only increasing Peter’s anger.

“What the fuck?!”

“I don’t have time to play around. If you want to apologize to me, I’ll listen. If not, I’ll just get back to my studying, thank you.” Mark sauntered over to his desk and opened a book, grinning as Peter slammed his hand on the table.

“Why should I apologize to you?! You’re the one that told them!”

“Frankly, you’re being extremely ungrateful. I returned your boxers, so show a little gratitude?”

“You’re a bastard!”

“And you’re a fucking slut.” Mark stood up angrily, making Peter flinch a little and back up until his back hit the wall. Feeling Mark’s breath inches away from his face, Peter’s heart started racing, with a mixture of panic and excitement.

***

_'Cause we're hot like hell_

_Does it burn when I'm not there?_

_When you're by yourself_

_Am I the answer to your prayers_

_I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven_

_And I'll give it to you_

_Hotter than hell_

_Hotter than hell_

Mark was a stranger to relationships, he’d only ever made friends with Kendra due to her efforts and attempts to bond. It was an odd sensation to be so drawn to someone, and Peter was certainly on his radar. As he stepped closer, he sensed Peter’s nerves and it only riled him to keep teasing. He wasn’t angry at all, rather frustrated with Peter’s antics earlier that day. He came extremely close to his ear and spoke deeply.

“Why did you leave this morning?” He cooed, keeping Peter trapped against the wall with his legs. Peter shuddered and looked away.

“B-Because….I…..can’t remember a lot….”

“No?”

“But…I can still feel you….still smell you…”

“Stop, you’ll turn me on.” Mark smirked, releasing his grip. He wandered over to his bed and patted the space next to him, smiling softly when Peter sat beside him.

“I didn’t think you care if I left. Don’t you have your pick of the guys?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean…..you’re gorgeous…”

“Thanks?” Mark shrugged and looked away, his long hair falling around his face. Peter smirked and kicked his foot gently.

“I remember that. You don’t take compliments well.”

“I just don’t see the point…”

“Well, it’s nice. Come on, try.” Peter smirked, crossing his legs as he faced him. Mark looked up, raising his eyebrow. He jogged his leg a little, never faced with such a strange prospect.

“You’re um……”

“Ouch, is it really so hard to compliment me?”

“No! It’s not like….it’s hard for me because….I don’t do the sappy shit….or like…nobody has ever really paid attention to me before.”

“I still find that hard to believe.” Peter punched his arm and smiled, jumping a little when Mark grabbed his hand.

“Peter…..you have really beautiful eyes. Like….your eyes sparkle. It’s just….so pretty..” Mark struggled a little, but his attempt at a compliment made Peter smile widely.

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome…”

“I should really let you get on….I can see you have a lot of work to do..” Peter turned to leave but his hand was still firmly within Mark’s grip.

“You don’t have to rush off again, like you did earlier…”

“Mark….I’m sorry….”

“Come here.” Mark said softly, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter sat in his lap, and pushed Mark’s long hair behind his ears.

“I’ll make it up to you….if you’ll let me…” Peter whispered softly as Mark chuckled and kissed him, getting lost in a familiar haze of bright colours and Peter’s mesmerizing eyes.

***

_When we go down right there_

_You make me feel right there_

_When you lay me down right there_

_We just make it right there_

_Cause you're looking so right there_

_Baby you should touch me right there_

_If you take me right there_

_We can make it_

Laying between the sheets naked, Peter leaned over and kissed Mark on the neck, holding the slightly larger man in his arms. He’d immensely enjoyed the sex completely sober, and he knew he’d hold onto his morals next time, if it meant he’d see Mark again. Stroking Mark’s crazy mass of hair, he smiled softly.

“Hey, Mark?”

“Mm?”

“You said that I’m beautiful, but you have this aura that just makes me go insane. You’re tall, dark and extremely handsome. There’s something about you, and I don’t know what it is. It makes me just want to……”

“Want to what?”

“Fuck you over and over again.” Feeling Mark shiver slightly in his arms, Peter looked down and grinned when he saw that Mark was hard again, and he reached down to wrap his hand around his cock.

“Peter…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t go easy on me this time..” Mark said softly, looking back at him. Peter kissed him deeply and rubbed hard, until Mark was groaning in his arms. Gently teasing the tip with his thumb, Peter grabbed the bottle of lube they’d used previously, and used his free hand to slip his finger back inside his lover. Mark leaned back into Peter’s broad frame, eyes watering at the prospect of a third round. Peter had already “made it up to him” twice already, but he knew how much he loved to be in the passenger seat, with Peter driving.

“More…” Mark panted as Peter picked up the pace with two fingers, pounding inside him.

“That not good enough for you? Whore.” Peter growled into his ear, pushing another finger inside to accompany his fast movements. Mark gasped out as he felt Peter running his nails down the base of his cock, edging back against the hardness he felt against his leg.

“Peter…..take me…..now…” Mark felt Peter’s other hand snake around his neck, and he moaned deeply when his other fingers were replaced with his large dick.

As Peter started thrusting, he felt Mark trembling and pushing down to meet each hit. It was intoxicating to hold him and watch him press back against his body so harshly, desperate to feel all of him. It was that intoxication that made Peter thrust deeper and deeper inside of him, until he had brought Mark all the way to pleasure, hammering against his sweet spot with such power that Mark had a hard time holding back his moans. One loud groan and one gasping scream brought them both over the edge and into orgasm, the two of them panting madly as they held each other. Peter pulled out gently and swept Mark’s hair away from his eyes, cradling his face.

***

_'Cause we're hot like hell_

_Does it burn when I'm not there?_

_When you're by yourself_

_Am I the answer to your prayers_

_I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven_

_And I'll give it to you_

Laying in his skilled lover’s arms, Mark felt the gentle touch and sweet nature that Peter always had, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t shaken to his core.

“How many more times are we gonna do this?”

“Do what? Fuck?”

“No…..I….I haven’t felt like this before…”

“Felt like?”

“You’re so scary…..but it’s sexy…..and I don’t want it to stop…”

“So get over here and kiss me. I’ll keep giving it to you, until you tell me otherwise.” Both men embraced and kissed deeply, the heated nights continuing until fate would tear them apart.

***

_Hotter than hell_

_Hotter than hell_

_Hotter than hell_

_Hotter than hell_

_And I'll give it to you_

_Hotter than hell_

“Hey Erickson? Did you know that Peter has a tattoo on his thigh? Just under his hip bone.” Mark said, reading a newspaper 20 years later in a café with Peter and Erickson opposite him, revealing yet again why Peter had bruises on his neck.


End file.
